I'm With You
by My Alibi
Summary: Mina feels that her life in Tokyo is worthless, and turns to leave. Can she be convinced otherwise by the last person she expected to care? Songfic to I'm with you, by Avril Lavigne.


I'm With You  
  
Author Notes: Just another of my Mina/Malachite stories.... Takes place in the present. I'll actually do a story to explain the stuff before this. But I liked this idea... so I'm writing it now.   
  
Disclaimer: Funny... I own even less of this story than I usually do of most... dang...  
Music by: Avril Lavigne.   
  
  
The air is cold, but I can barely notice. I'm numb... it almost feels like my heart's been removed. I'm staring at the water, though I can't see a damn thing in it. It's black. Like my heart.   
  
  
~I'm standing on a bridge  
~I'm waiting in the dark  
~I thought that you'd be here... by now  
  
  
I almost wonder why I expected him... of all people... to care if I left. Sure, we'd been lovers... maybe more... in the past. But that was just that, the past. He hadn't shown any signs of being interested in me this time around.  
  
So now I'm standing alone, near a cracking old street lamp. It's eery glow is a bit unnerving. I almost have to laugh of the irony of that. Me- warrior of the planet Venus, afraid of the dark. It's a bit degrading.   
  
  
~There's nothing but the rain  
~No footsteps on the ground  
~I'm listening, but there's no sound  
  
  
Hasn't anyone noticed I'm gone? Do they know, but just not care?   
  
Why would anyone care where little, ditzy Mina went? That's all they think of me as! The dumb blonde with her priorities all wrong.  
  
I'm more than Serena's body double.   
  
It's so quiet. The rain drops make a dull pounding as they hit the ground, but nothing else. I can't ever hear a car out on the main road. How late is it by now? How long have I been gone?  
  
It doesn't matter! I'm leaving, never coming back! I'm sure somewhere else in this damn world needs a guardian senshi. If I run into more trouble than I can handle, then so be it. No one will more the senshi of love's passing.   
  
  
~Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
~Won't someone come take me home?  
  
  
I can't help but feel upset no one cares. I can't afford to think like that now. I wouldn't go back now anyway.   
  
But a thought rings in my head... 'what if HE came?'   
  
I have to shake that thought away. No, not even he could do it now.   
  
  
~It's a damn cold night  
~Trying to figure out this life   
  
  
Why does life make perfect sense one second, but turn around into a horrible confusion? I have to wonder that sometimes. When I was a normal teenager, I only wanted more. Now I want that life back.  
  
Is this just the inability to be satisfied, or are my complaints justified? I wonder sometimes if we really are direct reincarnations of our past selves. Venus was a workaholic slavedriver, or so I've been told. I'm nothing like that, as far as I can tell.   
  
I shivered as the breeze increased. It's cold out here... all alone...  
  
  
~Won't you take me by the hand   
~Take me somewhere new   
~I don't know who you are   
~But I'm, I'm with you  
  
Is that footsteps I hear? I turned, noting two kids about my age walking by. I smirked sadly. They were dating, that much was dead obvious. Why could I never find someone like that?   
  
Someone I could laugh with, share my heart with.  
  
How damn ironic! I'm the supposed goddess of love, and I can't even find a steady boyfriend.   
  
Maybe I'll have more luck... wherever I end up. I need a change.  
  
I almost have to wonder if I'll ever come back. Probably not, but fate has a sick sense of humor.   
  
  
~I'm looking for a place   
~Searching for a face   
~Is there anybody here I know  
  
I lifted that bag that has sat at my feet since I've arrived. Slinging it over my back I turned. The airport isn't that far from here, and I don't want to miss my flight.   
  
My aqua eyes idly searched the faces I passed. No one I recognized, and I was glad. I don't think I could have explained this to them.   
  
The weight of my transformation pen in my pocket is distracting. I know I can't outrun destiny, I've learned that by now. Now I'll try outsmarting it.   
  
As I stepped ever nearer to my future, my mind darkened. Was I signing my death mark to leave on my own?  
  
  
~Cause nothing's going right   
~And everything's a mess  
  
  
The mess I left with my friends... I know they don't want me back. All I know how to do is run. I never meant to get them all mad... I really didn't. As aloof and secretive as I can be sometimes, I'll admit I enjoyed being with them.   
  
I wonder if I've forsaken my planet. Will Venus forever be scared...   
  
Or am I overreacting? I can only hope.  
  
But this is the most convenient excuse I've ever had to leave... to pursue my talents. I want to be a singer.   
  
Who am I kidding... It'll never happen.  
  
~Cause no one wants to be alone  
  
  
A single tear trailed down my face. I was already lonely. But I can't turn back now. I can't.   
  
  
~Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
~Won't someone please take me home   
~It's a damn cold night   
~Trying to figure out this life  
  
I glanced at all of the familiar sights around me. This was the last time I'd see them, I told myself. The park, the arcade, the school. So many memories.   
  
I smiled fondly at them.   
  
Time to create some new ones.   
  
  
~Wont you take me by the hand   
~Take me somewhere new   
~I don't know who you are   
~But I'm, I'm with you  
  
As I close my eyes, I can see the faint outline of my future. Of people and places that seem familiar, but different. I've never been gifted with many visions, only the occasional that I've dismissed as too much rocky road before bed.   
  
But the future seems bright. I'm ready, life. Lead me now.  
  
  
~Oh why is everything so confusing   
~Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
  
Beyond this 'vision' I'm terrified. I'm so confused. I have to wonder if I'm doing the right thing. Goddess Selene be with me, I hope I am. I really don't want to come crawling back to the gang.   
  
I'm much rather come back with something to show.   
  
Artemis, Luna... take care of everyone. They need you more than I do...  
  
Try to understand Artemis, you'll be happier here.   
  
Serena... never change. You're the most wonderful person I've ever known.   
  
Lita... you're like everyone's protective older brother... only you're a girl. I'll really miss your cookies. I'll be back for them someday.  
  
Rae... you were always trustworthy. I felt I could tell you almost anything.   
  
Ami... keep them on task and get them through college. I'll promise to study, too. Keep your sweet persona.   
  
I hope you guys will be happy, you've all found love and friendship.   
  
Maybe because I'm a goddess I have to find these out harder.  
  
  
~It's a damn cold night   
~Trying to figure out this life   
~Won't you take me by the hand   
~Take me somewhere new   
~I don't know who you are   
~But I'm, I'm with you  
  
  
I do wish I could have found love and life here. I've felt like a caged bird, watching the others find love in the former generals.   
  
But he's always stayed stony towards me. He obviously doesn't feel about me how he used to. I wish he was here.  
  
I never did tell him I love him.  
  
  
~Take me by the hand   
~Take me somewhere new   
  
  
Would I be leaving if he had loved me? I'm not sure, but why am I worried?  
  
He doesn't.   
  
  
~I don't know who you are  
~But I'm, I'm with you  
~I'm with you  
  
  
I jumped at a touch on my arm, spinning around. Gasping, my eyes grew wide. White hair, slate gray eyes.   
  
"Malachite?" I asked. He half smiled, eyes guilty. His clothes made him seem normal, his features awakened a pounding in me. "What are you doing here?" I managed.   
  
"Mina... please don't leave..." he trailed, eyes turning downwards. I avoided his eyes as well.  
  
"Why should I stay? No one seems to care if I do or not." I replied. Was he going to say it?   
  
"The girls are worried sick... looking everywhere... even their boyfriends..." he spoke. I half smirked.   
  
"Oh." I managed. He didn't care. Darien had probably made him help. "Look, I'm going to miss my plane... maybe we'll-" I began.   
  
He cut me off. "Mina please! Let me say this before I chicken out..." he began. I caught his eyes, but they told me nothing.   
  
"You don't care, so I'll leave you alone." I managed.   
  
  
~Take me by the hand   
~Take me somewhere new   
~I don't know who you are  
  
"Mina, I do care! I think... I think I love you!" he retorted. My jaw dropped. My heart beat increased ten fold and I felt like I couldn't draw breath.   
  
"You... oh Malachite!" I cried, not really noticing the tears that streamed down my face. I moment later I was surrounded by his arms. "I love you, too..." I whispered.   
  
Pounding endlessly into my head: you are loved, they love you, they'd miss you...   
  
It seemed like eternity as we stood there. I suddenly didn't care about my flight, or anything else for that matter.   
  
I hadn't realized how much emotion had been between us, suppressed by both of our cold inner shields. It all flowed freely now.  
  
~But I'm, I'm with you  
~I'm with you  
~I'm with you...  
  
  
"Mina?" he whispered.   
  
"Yes..."   
  
"Let's go home." 


End file.
